The Confession of Miku Hatsune
by Fatalyst
Summary: Casette best played both sides at the same time.
1. Front Cover

**DISCLAIMER:**  
The following content is the intellectual property of the  
Yamaha Corporation and its respective subsidiaries  
as well as any participating organizations that own  
various designs and concepts that will be featured. The  
Author in no way claims to be a part owner of any of  
the characters that will be portrayed, and writes with  
the full authorization of the ffnet website.

**WARNING:  
**The following content is rated M for Mature, and may  
contain graphical descriptions of mature scenarios  
that viewers may not find suitable. This is a work of  
fiction: Any and all similarities to real life situations is  
purely coincidental.

* * *

_~Front Cover~_

* * *

_There's a big embankment where the wind blows. My hair always gets messy. But I like it because you're here. On this path that stretches from the school to the station, we've passed by each other so many times as you run back and forth. It would be nice if, someday, I could muster up the courage to ask you why you seem to run with every ounce of your soul._

"Hmm? Thuh heaso hwy Hren huns?" Rin, sitting upon a stone bench with the straw of a plum juice box anchored between her teeth, raised her eyes from her socks.

"Umm..." Miku looked off to the side, somewhat abashed. "Y... yeah..."

Dislodging the offending bendy-straw Rin began affixing a shoe to her foot. "Well," she replied speculatively, "We do go running sometimes. Wait, you walk home along the embankment?" In the midst of her afterthought, she began with the other shoe. "I don't know. He's not in a sports club."

A regretful smile flashed across Miku's face. "Oh. Kagamine-kun always..." She turned in the direction of the creek and sighed. A soft breeze played about the strands of her teal hair. "He's always doing his best, running all alone..."

Rin shot her classmate an ominous stare. "So, basically, that means..." She paused for a moment, searching for the right words. Looking up for her friend's reaction she mumbled, "You like him... or something like that, right?"

For a moment Miku perked up at the words. She thought about it for a few seconds. Only a few seconds. As a harder gust blew leaves about she grinned, nodded, and exclaimed, as though she had only just decided at that moment, "Yeah! That's probably it, isn't it?" And then she laughed.

"Whoa! Wait! W-what?!" Rin backed away and flailed her arms. "Him?!"

"Eh? Did I say something weird?"

_"Aiyah..." Rin palmed her face, flabbergasted. "Don't smile like that...!" Then, pulling her things together she answered with a grimace, "Look, if you want to know that badly, ask him yourself! If it's too embarrassing to ask him during class, all you have to do is wait for him at the embankment."_


	2. Side A

**DISCLAIMER:**  
The following content is the intellectual property of the  
Yamaha Corporation and its respective subsidiaries  
as well as any participating organizations that own  
various designs and concepts that will be featured. The  
Author in no way claims to be a part owner of any of  
the characters that will be portrayed, and writes with  
the full authorization of the ffnet website.

**WARNING:  
**The following content is rated M for Mature, and may  
contain graphical descriptions of mature scenarios  
that viewers may not find suitable. This is a work of  
fiction: Any and all similarities to real life situations is  
purely coincidental.

* * *

_~Side A~  
~At the Embankment~_

* * *

_So..._

_I'm waiting here like I was told, but..._

_...we've never really spoken to one another during class. Talking to him like this is..._

_What should I do? Guess I really am nervous after all._

_Kagamine-kun... he..._

_He sat next to me for the first week of the semester, after our classes switched out. He would look so awkward greeting me. He doesn't really stand out, but he's quiet and very sensible, and he always tries his best at everything he does. One day, while I was walking home down the embankment on a whim, I saw Kagamine-kun cutting through the wind, as he ran with all of his might. It was like witnessing a sparrow diving through worlds. By that time, I had already fallen hopelessly in love with him._

"Mmm..." The silence, interrupted only by the soft, brief howling of winds that were never loud enough to reach her, or long enough to console her with the company of mutual understandings, was stifling. "Ugh... Aah...!" As Miku collapsed to her bottom she let out a groan of angst. "Hah..."

It was too much for the time being. She felt she was being pressured into something scary. And for her it certainly was very intimidating. What was she doing? Why was she here? Why couldn't she get up? Suddenly it was as though there wasn't a reason for anything anymore. And then, before she realized it, the interspersed footsteps erupted into a momentary roar as agile knees brushed past her own.

"?!" Startled, Miku teetered over sideways and flung her bag from her hands.

_Kagamine-kun!_

"W-wait...!" she tried to shout. "Kagamine-kun...! I'm—!"

_What should I do, Rin-chan? I..._

_More than I thought..._

_I've always..._

_Loved him..._

The clouds were quite evenly interspersed now, broken not even by a single ray of light. Grass blades kowtowed in wavelike fashion, bowing towards the god of peace, who slumbered far away from the chaotic god of wind. In anger the wind god blew all the harder, and in fear the grass turned further away.

_I..._

The wind god shouted, and his domain fell into chaotic civil war. From the sky fell a heavenly blow to sate the masses and suppress the uprisings. The witnesses looked up to the heavens in awe.

_I watched him pass by me too many times..._

"Ah?" Something small and cold fell to the ground.

_In the end, we never had a chance to talk._

"Rain..." It poured.

_While I tried to find a safe place from the rain, I really started regretting not talking to him. Oh... I had so helplessly gotten excited about it, all by myself. When I tell Rin-chan about this later, she'll probably laugh at me. If only I could meet you, just one more time. Because..._

Wiping the rain from her eyes, she ran in a random direction, shielding herself with her book bag. In moments she was soaked. The rain subsided somewhat. Shuddering, she set down her back and hugged herself to stay warm. Hearing footsteps she turned her eyes up alertly and gasped breathlessly. "N-no way..."

_I just wanted to say "I love you."_


	3. Side B

**DISCLAIMER:**  
The following content is the intellectual property of the  
Yamaha Corporation and its respective subsidiaries  
as well as any participating organizations that own  
various designs and concepts that will be featured. The  
Author in no way claims to be a part owner of any of  
the characters that will be portrayed, and writes with  
the full authorization of the ffnet website.

**WARNING:  
**The following content is rated M for Mature, and may  
contain graphical descriptions of mature scenarios  
that viewers may not find suitable. This is a work of  
fiction: Any and all similarities to real life situations is  
purely coincidental.

* * *

_~Side B~  
~Along the Embankment~_

* * *

"HAH... HAH... HAH... HAH..."

_Just now... that person sitting there was..._

Loose sand crunched crisply between his aged running shoes. The white curved check marking was an arching streak of light in his peripheral vision. His own heartbeat coincided with the echoes of his footsteps, but only for that moment. Running with the wind he was able to hear everything as though it were silent, but stopping now the strong breeze washed white into his ears and brought the scent of strawberries to his nostrils.

"HAH... HAH... HAHU... HAFU..."

_It was definitely Hatsune-san..._

"HAFU... HAFU... HAA... HUU..."

_That's the first time she sat down there. I wonder if she was waiting for somebody..._

"Huh... huh..." Len's panting subsided as he slowed to a walk, stood still, then grimaced. "Of course," he muttered to himself. "If it's Hatsune-san, she'd surely have a boyfriend, ha ha..." His nostrils flared, even though he had taken more than enough time to rest. His chest hurt more now than it had while he was running. He felt too weak to stat again.

_Hatsune-san and I..._

He looked up at the rolling clouds, watching its shadows edge closer and closer.

_We sat next to each other in the first week of new classes. Her long hair and green eyes caught my attention right away. She smiled and spoke often to me, but I was so shy that it was all that I could manage just to greet her in return. Even though everyone commented on her beauty, she was never arrogant about it. When someone complimented her, she'd laugh so happily that she seemed detached from the rest of the normal world._

_One day they chose me as the class representative runner for the school sports competition. I saw her by chance one day, training for it along the embankment, and I got to steal a peek at that bright, untouchable smile as she walked along. I passed her without saying anything. By the time I realized it, I had already fallen hopelessly in love with her. That's why..._

The clouds were quite evenly interspersed now, broken not even by a single ray of light. Grass blades kowtowed in wavelike fashion, bowing towards the god of peace, who slumbered far away from the chaotic god of wind. In anger the wind god blew all the harder, and in fear the grass turned further away.

_I..._

The wind god shouted, and his domain fell into chaotic civil war. From the sky fell a heavenly blow to sate the masses and suppress the uprisings. The witnesses looked up to the heavens in awe.

_I passed by her too many times..._

"Ah?" Something small and cold fell to the ground.

_In the end, we never had a chance to talk._

"Rain..." It poured.

_While I tried to find a safe place from the rain, I really regretted not being able to talk to her. I'm... not the sort of person who likes to stand out, and I'm not exactly the most talented person around, either. I don't really have anything in particular about me that separates me from everyone else. If the guys find out about this, they'll probably make fun of my recklessness. But..._

He ran for the overpass crossing over the embankment. There were few cars passing over it, and it was windy and cold, even through his jacket.

_But even so..._

Removing his hood he surveyed his surroundings. He gasped breathlessly. "Ah..."

_I just wanted to say "I love you."_


	4. Back Cover

**DISCLAIMER:**  
The following content is the intellectual property of the  
Yamaha Corporation and its respective subsidiaries  
as well as any participating organizations that own  
various designs and concepts that will be featured. The  
Author in no way claims to be a part owner of any of  
the characters that will be portrayed, and writes with  
the full authorization of the ffnet website.

**WARNING:  
**The following content is rated M for Mature, and may  
contain graphical descriptions of mature scenarios  
that viewers may not find suitable. This is a work of  
fiction: Any and all similarities to real life situations is  
purely coincidental.

* * *

_~Back Cover~_

* * *

In harmony they sang out: "I love you!"

The echo resided emptily in their minds while the rain gossiped in the background and the wind continued its savage beating. Miku took a step back, cheeks red. Len froze in place, eyes wide. They stared at one another in silence for what seemed like an era.

The rustling of a jacket, and the squishing of wet clothes.

"I love you!" Len shouted again, louder. Miku could say nothing in return. He was squeezing her so tightly that she couldn't feel the cold anymore. It was warm. Too warm. Her eyes glazed over.

Trembling lips gave way to wanton tongues. She unfolded herself in his embrace, twisting to wrap herself around him. He pressed her against a wall firmly and hoisted her into his arms. She grunted and pulled away. "Love... y-you..." she moaned, shivering, from the cold or her nervousness, she didn't know or care. He only kissed her more fiercely and held her closer to his body.

"Nnn...!" She whimpered. "Ah... I'm... a bit embarrassed. Mmhm!"

She writhed as he bit her neck, squeezing her shoulders and caressing her back, ravaging her uncontrollably. The rain fell harder, all the more to mask their cries from the world...

The setting sun warmed her face.

"Kagamine-kun... I have a confession to make."

She sniffled underneath his jacket, freeing one hand to wipe her nose while she teetered dangerously on the other. He wobbled as he carried her along the embankment, turning his head just a little bit to look at her.

"Hmm?" was his disgruntled reply as he turned away again.

"Well, the reason I always walked home down this path was because," she hesitated. "You always ran here..."

"Eh?"

"I've always wanted to ask you. Umm... Why do you try so hard when you run?"

He remained silent for a time. Len studied her face again, frowning a little. "Every once in a while," he started. "Whenever I trained for the relay here, I would see _you_, Hatsune-san... That's why. Ah! H-Hatsune-san!" He wobbled again, forced to step backwards and recover his balance when she seized him without any warning.

"Thank you God," she whispered into his shirt.

"H-Hatsune-san?"

"We had the same reasons all along," she explained, her brilliant and infallible grin spreading across her face.

At the same moment, their chests heaved.


End file.
